


The finest in all the nine.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgardian Dirty Talk, Big Cock, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Loki Does What He Wants, Lord and maid, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual role play, Shameless Smut, Warning: Loki, pre-planned sex games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Loki and his chamber maid decide to have a bit of sexxay fun. This touches on the whole forced pregnancy kink which makes me go Hhhnng! I do realise this isn't everyone's cup of tea however. In any case they are role playing as the ofc is taking contraception. Another wine fuelled throw out fic I'm afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The finest in all the nine.

"No Erik..we cannot." 

"I shall wed you, I shall ask your Father for your hand my darling Valka."

"I must work."

"You care too much for your work, have you no other thoughts but for your chores?"

"Prince Loki expects his quarters to be spotless. I have no time for you."

"Ah away with you then! Miserable quim. You'll die an old maid!"

 

Loki sat with his feet up on the table and listened in with amusement. The palace servants endless squabbles had always been a source of entertainment to him since he was a child. So now he sat listening to his chamber maid arguing the toss with with some unknown male voice in his bathing suite. The would-be-romeo had soon turned sour when it became very much apparent she wouldn't yield to him. He heard a soft smack followed by a sharp gasp.  
The boy wandered out holding his cheek with a scowl plastered on his face.  
"Halt." Loki commanded and Erik instantly froze before offering Loki his most respectful bow. Valka appeared and gave a squeak of fright when she saw Loki with his booted feet atop his table and Erik bowing low.

"Well now..I trust you both know the rules do you not? I shall jog your memory as it seems you both have quite clearly forgotten them." Loki gave a dark smile to the now petrified servants who stood stock still in front of him.  
"No servants from differing status are to fraternise during palace working hours unless explicitly ordered to do so."  
Loki's voice was cold as he spoke to them both. Erik paled as Valka blushed under Loki's hard glare.  
"State your business boy." Loki spat in the direction of Erik.  
He had no business there, he was well and truly caught.  
"I..that is to say my lord..." he stammered pathetically before the younger prince and even cast a look of appeal to Valka as if she could save him.  
"Do you think me a fool? I have seen you boy, you tend to the gardens here. I have also seen you lurching about after hours with the other peasant lads after one tankard of mead. Think you could lie to one such as I?"  
Erik shook his head and kept his eyes to the floor. "Never my Lord."  
"Shall I tell you what I think? I think you sought to get your end away with my chamber maid. You foolishly thought she would entertain the idea of a quick knee tremble in my bathing suite and then you'd be on your merry way to shovel the dung about the garden and yet the fates did not swing in your favour did they?" Loki had wrapped up exactly what it was and so Erik had no choice but to agree.  
"They did not my lord." he answered carefully.

"As for you my dear little maid I am truly surprised that you would allow this ruffian entrance to my chambers." Loki kept his voice calm but Valka was no fool and knew the storm was gathering under the surface. Dare she be bold?  
"I did not allow him entrance my lord, he must've hid. I would never allow a common lad such as he entrance to your quarters." Valka cut in as Loki spoke.  
"Dare you interrupt?! I was not yet finished addressing you. If what you say is true then why is he here? No Valka..I rather think I caught you both red handed as they say." Loki knew deep down this wasn't the case but his mind was already working this situation in his favour. He rather felt it was a stroke of good fortune that he had returned early from the library.

"No my liege, I would never, ever disrespect you by cavorting in your private rooms and I would never entertain the thought of Erik in such a way." She was flustered now and Erik's male pride had been severely dented which pleased Loki a great deal.  
"What if I say I do not believe you? Mayhap you chose to tease him a while and then give him the prize of your maidenhead after he proves his worth to you." Loki asserted his view while never letting on that he knew it wasn't at all the truth.  
"No! It is not the way of it. Erik seeks out the maids for his needs but I am not willing to give in to him..I would never." Valka was appalled at the mere thought of it.  
"Why?" was the one word Loki asked.  
This was glorious!  
To see the panic on Valka and Erik's faces was a good bit of fun to him.  
"I'm sorry?" Valka spoke up, the confusion evident in her tone.  
"Why? Why not give in to him? He's easy on the eye, he's obviously a charmer as a few palace maids have raised their petticoats for him. Why not you?" Loki placed his feet down and finally stood.  
"I do not desire him." Valka heard the wobble in her voice and felt ashamed.  
"Could you please repeat that once more?" Loki smirked at Erik's crestfallen expression.  
"I do not desire him." She spoke out a little more clearly that time.  
Loki sighed and raised his eyebrows as though he'd heard the worst news.  
"Well there we have it my dear boy. She does not desire you. I'm sure this is a blow to your already wounded ego but you'll live...however if I hear of you harassing my maid or indeed any of the maids again I shall have your prick cut off and fed to the ravens. They're rather partial to little worms." Loki had to swallow his amusement at the look of horror on Erik's face.  
"Off you go lad and be thankful I'm not having you flogged. Get!" Loki pointed towards the door and laughed as Erik bolted out of the room leaving Valka to her fate.

"I am disappointed in you maid. I would've quite liked to look in on you while he took you." Loki circled her with a hungry look. Valka couldn't meet his eyes now as heat flamed her cheeks. She was unsure of how to respond.  
"I do so enjoy little displays of wanton carnality. I am a God with appetites, I understand the need..the lustful imperative to fuck." his voice caused goosebumps to rise along her skin, the velvety huskiness sent a familiar aching heat to her lower belly.  
"Do you desire me?" he stood behind Valka, his lips practically brushing her ear as he whispered the question.  
Her nipples hardened against her cotton binds, the close proximity of him had her blood stirring with want. Valka licked her bottom lip and gave a shy nod.  
"Would you have me fuck you here and now?" his breath was cool against her heated skin, Loki placed his hands on either side of her waist and waited for her response.  
Valka felt the words catching in her throat and managed to murmur "Yes."  
His grip became firmer on her waist as he pulled her backside against his crotch, Valka felt a flood of warm wetness against her undergarments and let out a soft "Oh." of pleasure as the bloom of passion began to course through her veins.  
Loki took her hand and span her around to face him in a move so graceful it looked like they'd rehearsed it for a dance.

He backed her up towards his bed, his strides long and confident in contrast to her dainty light footed step. He'd gone a good while without the touch of a woman, his studies and travels keeping him occupied. He had long periods of abstinence when the mood suited him but deep down he was a creature of lust. He might not brag of his conquests but even Thor and Fandral combined couldn't catch up to the notches on his bed post. Queens, maids, virgins, harlots, Kings and guardsmen - it mattered not to Loki.  
He took his pleasures when he felt like it and right now he felt like it with Valka.  
"Am I to be your first?" he purred as the back of her knees hit the bed. You could never be sure with palace maids, some stayed innocent and the better ones had their fun.  
"I am no maiden my liege." Valka knew better then to lie to the God of lies.  
"Splendid. I do so prefer the touch of a skilled lover." his smile was roguish as he untied her braid, Valka's hair spilled in russet waves about her shoulders.  
"As do I." she replied then immediately hoped she hadn't come off as too pert towards her Prince.  
"You are naughty." Loki gave a little wink "I like that."  
Sensing she might be better off treating him as any other lover she'd taken Valka grabbed his tunic front and pulled him towards her. Their lips almost met but she softly nudged his nose with hers.  
"Not as naughty as you though I'd wager." she boldly kissed him first and had him moaning into her mouth as her small hands cupped at his leather clad cock.  
The woman was a delight to Loki.

"Hold my hands." Loki took her small hands into his and willed away their clothing, Valka felt the kiss of his magic disrobing her till she stood before him naked and eager.  
"Impressive!" she sounded awestruck.  
In years to come Loki would become so skilled at magically removing the clothing of himself and his lovers that he would no longer need to touch them to have them naked but for now he basked in the compliment.  
"So I've been told." his smirk had her travelling her eyes down to that large male part of him that had the maids whispering of how the gods had gifted him.  
Valka swallowed as she drank up the thick and veiny length that stood proudly erect before him.  
"The finest prick in the nine they say." she bowed her head with embarrassment after she said it, of all the the things to blurt out.  
"Is that what they say?" Loki seemed genuinely curious.  
"They do." her mouth watered looking at the shiny bulbous head.  
"And what do you say Valka? Do you agree with their assessment of my cock?" Loki had to hear her say what he already knew.  
Valka licked her lips as she pictured herself tasting the small bead of pre-cum resting on the tip.  
"Very much so."  
She felt herself seeping onto her inner thighs for him and his beautiful cock.  
"To your knees my little maid and open that cock hungry mouth of yours." he placed his hands upon her shoulders forcing her to be where he wanted her most.

Valka gripped him at the base and licked the moisture off his gleaming cock end causing him to shiver. She swallowed the smooth wide tip of him greedily and worked as much of him into her mouth as she could. Once he was sufficiently lubricated she began to further her skilled assault and licked the underside of his cock with slow yet firm laps of her tongue. He twitched and groaned, his fingers gliding through her hair and then tugging when she hit certain sensitive spots. She rubbed him over her lips and up against her nose, every slick warm lap of her tongue or rub from the tip of her nose had him bucking his hips like a lad untried. Valka grinned up at his now flushed cheeks and tousled onyx hair. He looked very much to be enjoying himself.  
"Enough my sweetheart, I shall fill your pretty mouth up another time." Loki pulled her to her feet and they climbed onto his luxurious bed.

 

On top of the various furs and cushions Loki whispered to Valka of his current need for a certain type of play acting. She giggled her approval of his idea.  
"Have you ever indulged as such?" he enquired while gently thrusting his hips against her thigh. She hadn't, Valka's previous lovers had their quirks and kinks between the sheets but none asked for what Loki wanted.  
"No my liege. It will be a first and in any case I take seeds of the red stem to prevent myself from such a fate." she replied as Loki slipped his fingers between her legs and circled that hardened little nub of hers that had been coaxed out of it's hiding place. Her breath became a little shallower as he teased her clit a little more firmly.  
"Then let us begin our fun." Loki kissed her neck and drew his hand up to her lips, she sucked her juices off his fingers, her eyes spoke of her need for him and Loki couldn't help but surrender to that lustful stare of hers.  
"So?" she waited on him to begin and he didn't disappoint.

Quick as a flash Loki had her arms above her head and he roughly wedged his knee between her legs.  
Valka gave a little wriggle but Loki held her arms firm and leaned in to claim her lips, he kissed her and nipped at her lower lip with his teeth.  
"Oh please my lord..no.." Valka whimpered when he licked his tongue lazily down to her generous breasts.  
"Hold your tongue woman!" Loki snapped and sucked at her hardened nipple, the feeling of his mouth and teeth on her skin sent a pleasurable tension to her cunt.  
He released her arms and instinctively she dug her nails into his shoulders and back causing him to snarl and bite a little harder.  
"These tits will feed my offspring well." he lightly slapped her tit and she found herself unable to stop the laugh bubbling up out of her throat.  
"Sorry!" she managed when she looked up at his stern expression.  
"You will not laugh when I get you with a fine Asgardian child, I shall plant my seed within you my little maid." he forcefully pushed her legs apart and allowed himself a moment to admire her soaking wet quim.  
"Have mercy my liege, I am but a maid who earns a pittance!" Valka was finding the whole master and servant thing more of a turn on than she'd anticipated.  
"I have no mercy for you, you will bear my child little Valka and when you have recovered I shall give you another and another..your belly will be forever ripened by my seed." Loki rubbed his cock along her delicate pink folds, she was by the far the juiciest quim he'd had so far.  
He pushed the wide head into her slick heat and grinned at her soft cry of surprise.  
"You're so big." Valka sighed, her hands trailed down his lean defined back and gripped at his muscular backside.  
Loki kept his thrusts at just the right pace to have her moaning against his ear. The sound of her drenched quim and his heavy balls meeting was music to both of them as they played their little game.

"Deep down you want nothing more than my cock in your quim and my child within you Valka, I shall show you what it means to be fucked by a god." Loki circled his hips while thrusting and Valka wrapped her legs about him eagerly.  
"You shouldn't do this." She faux pouted while he quickened his pace.  
"It is a god's right. You are to be bred by me my little maid and you love it so..your greedy little quim tells me the truth." He licked the shell of her ear and was rewarded with a lustful keen that had his bollocks going tight in his sack.  
"If you keep talking like this I will be done for..ah.." she bucked her hips against him and let her back arch.  
"Come for the second son of Odin you little harlot, let me feel your quim's devotion to your God." Loki purred and Valka found herself doing just that, the waves of her ecstasy making her scream his name.  
"Loki!"  
He looked down at her rapt expression with a smugness and lifted her leg, his hips snapped harder as he worked his cock to it's eruptive release within her cunt.  
"Take all of me you bitch..take it all!" he snarled and grabbed a handful of her hair.  
They never broke eye contact as Loki reached his climax, his moaning was enough to send Valka off again into another drawn out spiral of passionate agony.

The broke apart and Valka finally laughed after their little tryst.  
"Incredible!" Loki panted and propped himself up on one elbow, he was a God who made no bones about enjoying a good fuck.  
"It was." she agreed.  
"Do you often get so wet?" Loki delved between her legs and sank his fingers into her quim, she had soaked his bedsheets.  
"Depends on how good they are my lord." Valka replied stroking his hair away from his face.  
"None are as good as me." Loki stated and Valka knew he truly believed that of himself.  
"Oh I don't know. Let's have at it again and I'll see if that's a fair statement." She teased and let him nip her fingers with his teeth.  
"You play with fire to mock me." he grinned, his eyes half lidded and glittering with barely concealed lust.  
"Come on big boy, ride me! Give me your babies!" Valka cooed at him and by the time she left his room a day later with a slight bow legged step she was very much of the mind set that Loki was indeed the finest in all the nine.


End file.
